El primer beso cp3
by abii diggory
Summary: Este es el tercer capitulo de "El primer beso" en donde por alguna extraña razon, una injusticia se aparece en Hogwarts y Hermione queda completamente indignada y decide tomar cartas sobre el asunto. Esa intriga que Hermione lleva dentro, la dirije a mas preguntas que todavía estan sin responder. si ya has leído los 2 primeros capitulos de esta facinante historia no te pierdas este


El primer beso.

Capítulo 3: El chico nuevo.

A la mañana siguiente fueron a desayunar al Gran Salón, había gran variedad galletas, biscochos, masitas y facturas.

Estaban levantándose para ir a la primera clase –transformaciones con la profesora McGonagall- cuando Hermione se detuvo en seco. Se quedó quieta, con la mirada fija y congelada. Estaba parada al lado de la mesa, caminando para salir del Gran Salón, hacia el aula de transformaciones, cuando vio entrar al mismo muchacho de la noche anterior. Seguía vestido con la túnica de Hogwarts sin ninguna casa. Hermione se paralizó al verlo acercarse. Harry le dio un codazo al verla tan quieta, el muchacho siguió hasta la mesa de profesores, sin siquiera mirarlos, y se inclinó para hablar a con Dumbledore. Hermione se puso colorada cuando Harry y Ron le contaron que se había paralizado cuando pasaba el muchacho. En el vestíbulo se quedaron viendo la conversación entre él Dumbledore. Al parecer estaban organizando algo porque cuando el muchacho hablaba, Dumbledore asentía y cuando Dumbledore hablaba era el muchacho el que asentía. Ya se estaba haciendo la hora de que se fueran para la clase, sino llegarían tarde. Así que dejaron el vestíbulo (y con él la conversación entre Dumbledore y el muchacho) y subieron algunas escaleras hasta el aula de transformaciones.

La clase fue aburrida, solo siguieron practicando convertir a un ratón en un gato. Luego fueron a la cabaña de Hagrid para la clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, donde Hagrid les mostró unos potrillos de unicornio, que no estuvo tan mal, pero a Harry, a diferencia de todas las chicas, no le llamó la atención. A continuación estuvo el almuerzo y hasta las tres de la tarde, que era su próxima clase, ellos se fueron a descansar un poco a la sala común de Gryffindor. La próxima clase era Botánica y después, en la última clase del día, Pociones. Fue una mala clase, pero no se puede esperar más de una clase compartida con los de Slytherin y de profesor a Snape, para empezar tuvieron que entregar el trabajo de 70 preguntas de pociones que les había pedido hacía dos clases, lo cual fue difícil ya que todos los de Slytherin lo habían hecho, excepto Malfoy y sus dos amigotes a los cuales Snape no castigó, y solo pocos de Gryffindor lo pudieron entregar y a ellos si los castigó (30 puntos menos para Gryffindor).

Terriblemente cansados, subieron al Gran Salón para cenar. Se sorprendieron de que no estuviera la comida servida aun, ya que habían llegado más tarde del horario acordado, intentando no llamar demasiado la atención se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor, al lado de Neville y Seamus Finnigan que no habían estado en la clase de pociones porque la profesora McGonagall les había pedido que terminaran con los trabajos no hechos, y por el aspecto de sus caras, morían de hambre y tampoco sabían porque no servían la comida aún.

-Seguramente se quedaron dormidos los elfos domésticos- dijo Seamus cuando Ron le preguntó qué estaba pasando.

- ¡¿Elfos?!- exclamó Neville.

-si claro, TODOS los elfos se quedaron dormidos- contestó Hermione con sarcasmo - ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso de ellos, Seamus? Que son tan trabajadores y si se equivocan se lamentan (y se autocastigan) tanto como si hubieran matado a alguien.

- son elfos, Hermione- dijo Ron- pero es cierto, es imposible que se hallan quedado dormidos.

- ¿hay elfos en las cocinas? – Seguía preguntando Neville- ¡¿vamos a comer elfos?!

- no, Neville- le aclaró Hermione- son los que cocinan y lavan y eso…

-oh, claro- dijo Neville tragando el vómito que del asco había subido hasta su garganta.

Después de eso, pasaron unos tres minutos, y Dumbledore se levantó de su asiento, agarró su copa de vidrio, y la golpeó suavemente contra una cucharita para llamar la atención de todos.

-sé que la mayoría de ustedes se están preguntando porque aún no está la comida- dijo Dumbledore con una pequeña risita- es porque quiero hacer un anuncio importante. Hay un nuevo alumno en Hogwarts.

Los murmullos inundaron el Gran Salón, algunos protestaban, como Hermione, de que tenía prioridades, porque a algunos los dejaba entrar a casi mitad de año y a otros no; otros curiosos, como Ron, que solo les importaba saber quién era; y otros, como Harry, se preguntaban porque sería tan importante la llegada de éste.

-atención, atención por favor-pedía Dumbledore- a él lo hemos dejado entrar después de la fecha, porque –por X motivos- no ha podido venir antes. Además, apenas supo que no iba poder venir en la fecha, avisó pidiendo que lo perdonaran, que no llegaría y preguntando si había otra fecha de ingreso, además de un montón de explicaciones válidas. Por ese motivo, entre los profesores, hemos decidido darle una oportunidad. Tendrá más tiempo de clases, para recuperar las ya perdidas y tendrá permiso para ir a la biblioteca en cualquier horario por estos motivos.-explicó Dumbledore -por favor, démosle la bienvenida.

En eso, entró el muchacho de la túnica sin ninguna casa, y subió la escalinata hasta donde estaba la mesa de profesores. Se paró, de frente al Gran Salón, e hizo un pequeño gesto con la boca como saludo. El muchacho se sentó en el pequeño banquito, en que se sentaban para que les pusieran el sombrero seleccionador, que Hermione no había visto cuando hablaba Dumbledore.

-Tienes una gran sabiduría e inteligencia -empezó el sombrero- lo cual te llevaría a Ravenclaw, pero tu gran valentía te guiaría a Gryffindor -siguió el sombrero, pensativo- podrías ir a… ¡Gryffindor!- exclamó de pronto, Hermione se dio cuenta de que, a diferencia de principio de año, no hubieron tantos aplausos.


End file.
